


Danisnotonfire imagine

by Randomusername12



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Danisnotonfire smut imagine for you guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danisnotonfire imagine

Imagine Dan Pressing you roughly against his bedroom wall; before smashing his lips to yours. You moan in response. He pulls away, only to begin softly kissing along your jawline. “You. Me. Bed. Now!” he orders biting his lip seductively, his eyes smoldering. You nod, Eager to continue. He lets go of your wrists and pushes you onto his bed. Dan proceeds to pull of his cat-t-shirt; you gaze at his beautifully tanned stomach. He catches you looking and smirks climbing onto the bed; hovering on top of you. He leans down and kisses you passionately, you feel his hands running down your sides, then back up; taking your t-shirt with them. You break away only so you can remove the shirt. You both fumble with each other’s belts (the one time Dan wears one XD).   
You now lay together the only thing in the way is yours and his underwear. He reaches up to caress your sensitive breasts, groaning as you moan loudly throwing your head back against the pillow. He begins to press his soft plump lips to your skin, all the way down to uhum ‘there’. He takes your underwear in his teeth and gently slips them off. Next he unhooks your bra with one hand, his expression is smug as he does this; you giggle softly. He begins to pull off his own boxers, agonizingly slowly. He chuckles seeing your impatience, he tugs his boxers completely off quickly. Your eyes widen at his size, Wow. He throws this underwear behind him, where in joins the rest of your clothes. Dan takes a moment to admire your figure before hovering over you again.   
He pushes the tip to your entrance, silently asking for consent to go all the way. You nod slightly wrapping your arms around his neck. He slams into you, causing you to both moans simultaneously. He pulls almost completely out, then back into you. He speeds up. You clutch at the now messy bed sheets, as he pounds into you. You can feel yourself nearing orgasm, and you can tell Dan is too; his thrusts have become less rhythmic. Suddenly you feel yourself peak and you come screaming his name. And just after two more thrusts Dan collapses on top of you, panting and totally spent. “I love you so much” he murmurs kissing you in the nose and lying beside you. He takes you hand in his, looking over to smile sleepily at you.


End file.
